I Guess I'll Settle For Second Best
by sigmakutie
Summary: Everyone wants what they can't have, so they all just settle for second best.A/N-The sections in the "inner monologoues" chapters seem strange because they convey what the char. is thinking so the ** is just to convey the action that goes with it.SPOILER!
1. CHAPTER I

**I Guess I'll Settle for Second Best**

**(or **_**Wuthering Heights**_**: The Next Generation)**

**(F/R/P/Q, F/R, R/P, P/Q, F/Q) (PG-13)**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

CHAPTER I: Inner Monologues – Set I:

*~*~*~*~*

Rachel Berry – Inner Monologue, number I; _Swooning_:

Oh. My. GOD! Swoon much! Ha! That's laughable. Me, Rachel Berry, _swooning_. It's one thing to swoon over _Finn Hudson_, a completely different thing for me to be swooning over… eeh gahds! … _Noah Puckermen_! _Puck_! The guy that has a Mohawk, and used to throw Kurt in the dumpster every morning! Left tackle, jersey number 20, for the McKinley High Varsity Football team…. Okay so I've been to a lot of the games… er… _all_ of the games, but that was just for Finn, not… _Puck_! **Gag!** Uhg! Sorry, I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit. Or… maybe it was stomach acid being pushed up through my esophagus to make room for the butterflies that are fluttering around in my stomach because he just walked into the room! Oh my god! How's my hair? **Fix my hair** He's seen me. Okay, Berry. Act natural. God, I've _never_ been this nervous around a boy before, except for Finn… but Finn and Puck are different. On the one hand, Finn is sweet and kind. He's more than a companion of the romantic kind, he's a friend. He cares about people. While Puck, on the other side, is… what's a good word for him? _Dolomite_! I heard that word from Mr. Schue. He didn't exactly say it to me, but he was mumbling something about some woman thinking that he wasn't tough. That his wife needed "_dolomite"_. I don't exactly know what it means, but I'm guessing that it means tough, since that's the context he used it in. Plus, Finn is tied down… his heart, I mean! Pervy much! He has a girlfriend, and a _pregnant_ girlfriend, no less. A pregnant girlfriend that would gladly claw out my eye balls if I got to close to _her_ man. However, Noah is ropeless when it comes to his heart. He doesn't have any romantic obligations, none present and out in the open anyways.

Hmm… I've always thought of myself as Catherine from _Wuthering Heights_. Strong, independent minded. Just like me. But after I fell for Finn, I've been feeling much like Heathclif. Looking in on Edgar and the love of my life, Catherine, and their apparently blissful lives. Wondering and knowing that he, or in this case, she, cannot give as much affection to her, or in this case, him, as I can. So I guess I'll settle for second best, and hopefully get a little bit of jealousy out of Catherine by consorting about with her sister-in-law, Isabel. And maybe get a good jaunt out of it. Not that I'm _planning_ on sleeping with Puck…. Well… maybe a little. I should probably refill my prescription for The Pill….

*~*~*~*~*

Noah "Puck" Puckermen – Inner Monologue, number I; _Bluntness_:

I cannot believe what I have accomplished! I have begun the seduction of Rachel Berry! _Rachel Berry_! Maybe I shouldn't have been so blunt when it came time for me to unveil my egg in which the seduction began to hatch. I don't even know what that means. But still, I did it. Two months ago, I was throwing slushies in her face, now all I want to do is kiss her soft supple lips, stained naturally pink from her nervously chewing on them before a test or something. Did you see the way her face lit up when I oh-so-subtly called her a "musical Jewish icon"? And I was afraid her face would crack open when I walked into history class. The way she began franticly fixing her hair, and when she saw me looking at her, just starting twiddling her thumbs nervously as she gave me a silent "hello" as I walked to my seat across the room from her. God, Mr. Heisenbach is boring, even Rachel looks bored, and she's on her way to being a Rhodes Scholar! Well, Julliard Scholar. I remember listening to my classmates in English ramble on about Romeo and Juliet. How Romeo said that he wished to be a glove on her hand so that he could touch her cheek. I so understand how he's feeling. Finn would _kill_ me if he knew whyI was doing this. I really want to be with Quinn, but, the last time that she let me have her was when I got her eggo preggo, and I think that's a justifiable reason to hate me, but that offer has a limited time only clause, plus an expiration date on it, and that date is comin' up quick!

In this book that I'm _supposed_ to be reading for English class. Withering Heights, _Wuthering Heights_? Whatever. The point is, I feel a lot like that guy Heathclif. I haven't read any, just heard. Okay, I read the back cover. Fine the Sparknotes™. Listen, when you're me, it's not cool to be reading the assignments, I get by on the quizzes when I read at least the Sparknotes™, so as long as no one knows, I'm safe. Anyway, from what I have read, Heathclif is in love with Catherine (Quinn), and she loves him. But Heathclif leaves so she marries this douche Edgar Linton (Finn). As payback, Heathclif proceeds to screw with both their lives; one of the means is messing around with Edgar's sister and Catherine's sister-in-law, Isabel (Rachel). It may seem messed up, and it is, especially for Rachel, being through what she has with Finn. Him _always_ messing with her heart. Maybe along the way, Isabel will turn into my very own Catherine.

*~*~*~*~*

Finn Hudson – Inner Monologue, number I; _Jealousy_:

Why the hell am _I_, Finn Hudson, jealous of _Noah Puckermen_!? He's always come in second place in everything! We both wanted to be Quarterback, so we both tried out, I won, he lost, simple as that. When we joined Glee Club, we were always trying to be better than each other, but I still always get to sing the solos. And part of singing the solos, is singing with Rachel. Getting to hold her in a way that I'm not allowed to off stage when the music isn't blaring from the band next to us. The blend of coconut shampoo, vanilla-honey perfume, and cinnamon-raisin lip gloss that I get to let waft into my nostrils and intoxicate me. I let her take me over and complete me when we sing, I let her do it when we don't sing. I can't kiss Quinn without hoping and praying to God that Rachel isn't watching, because I don't want to break her heart. But she always is watching. She has a locker just five away from mine. Whenever I walk up to mine, she's there, and so is Quinn. Whenever she walks up to hers, I'm always there, and so is Quinn. At Glee rehearsal, football practice, classes, lockers. We are all there at the same time. I want to leave Quinn, but she's carrying my baby. I want to forget Rachel, but she's haunting me, every time I close my eyes she's all I see. And it kills me. So why am I jealous of _Puck_? Because he can have something that I can't and so desperately want. Should I have played with Rachel's heart? Should I have kissed her, multiple times, then leave her? Hell no! It was very ungentlemanly! But should I cheat on my pregnant girlfriend that I have a moral and soon-to-be biological obligation to? I don't know. Rachel seems worth it. Like she deserves better than _Puck_. But also better than me. But I think I may be the best there is for her in this town. I know her better than anyone in school, anyone in Glee. But she'll be one of the ones to get out, I know she will. She's strong. But still, I am in love with Rachel Berry…. Or am I? Is it just teenage hormones and stress and jealousy. There's that word again. _Jealousy_.

I know why I'm jealous. Because I don't want to be Heathclif. I don't want to watch my Catherine (Rachel) be happy with Edgar (Puck), while I play nice with Isabel (Quinn)! You're probably wondering how I know all of that. Because of Rachel. How else? She got me on this homework-and-study kick. Yeah! I do my homework! You know my grades have gone up since I met her. In just two months! An entire letter grade, and in some classes, two! Mostly those are the classes we have together. We go over to each other's houses and listen to music, fight over which music to listen to, study, do homework, and when we're done, talk about Glee and show tunes, and once I kissed her. We were eating ice cream and some got on her bottom lip and I couldn't stop myself from kissing it away, then next thing I knew, I was kissing her. We were lying on her bed, making out, and then I feel her cheeks get wet. She's crying. So I kiss away her tears and tell her everything is going to be alright and she tells me to get out. Get out of her house and, disdainfully, she adds, "I'll see you at school tomorrow." So yeah, I'm jealous. I'm jealous that _Puck_ can give her what I can't. A true relationship. Not sneaking around behind everyone's back. Publicly kissing, and holding hands in the mall as we shop for shoes for her, and eat Coldstone™ ice cream out of the same cup with the same spoon, laughing when we get it on each other's noses. So yes, I am jealous that _Puck_ can make _Rachel_ make moon-eyes at someone other than me. And that that "someone other" is, regretfully, _Puck. _So much for not being the jealous Heathclif.

Quinn Fabray – Inner Monologue, number I; _Lust_:

Oh yes, I am lusting after Puck. I shouldn't, I know, I have a boyfriend who thinks that he's the one who knocked me up, so I need to be lusting after him. _Not_ _Puck_! Yes, Puck was the one to knock me up, And even with the wine coolers fogging my memory, I can still remember it. I remember every kiss, every touch, every whisper and whimper and moan. But the thing that won't leave me alone is that he was so gentle. And that I liked it when he was gentle. And that made me guilty that it wasn't _Finn_ kissing me and touching me. And thank god Finn failed Bio! Otherwise that piece of crap story about the hot tub would have fallen through. Although… thanks to one _Rachel Berry_, Finn might actually learn something this time and my entire life will be blown to HELL!!! _Bitch!_

It pisses me off. That we all are the deceitful Catherine, the pompous Edgar, the disdainful Isabel, and the jealous Heathclif. Each and every one of us is each and every one of them combined. I fell jealous that Rachel gets Puck _and_ Finn. I feel upset that I don't have them. I feel good that I get to steal them away from Rachel because I still have a hold on Finn because of my unborn child that he thinks is his, and I know that Puck still has feelings for me and is waiting for me to tell Finn that the baby is his own not Finn's. I am evil, loving, jealous, and pompous. I am… what the rest of us are. A teenage hormone bomb waiting to go off at any moment just so that we can throw a tantrum and scream and cry that we have problems and we don't care about anyone else because we get to be self absorbed even for just five minutes, and I feel bad now because I'm taking all of this out on you guys and I'm sorry. But it's the truth, and if it's anything, honesty is one of my virtues. It may not be a nice one, but it is a virtue. And people may call me a heartless bitch because I care about myself a lot more than is acceptable today, but you're just as much of a heartless bitch when you deny _your_ feelings as when you deny others'.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You have to give me feedback or else I won't write anymore....


	2. CHAPTER II

**I Guess I'll Settle for Second Best**

**(Or **_**Wuthering Heights**_**: The Next Generation)**

**(F/R/P/Q, F/R, R/P, P/Q, F/Q) (PG-13)**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

CHAPTER II:

*~*~*~*~*

Finn Hudson & Noah "Puck" Puckerman – Dialogue, number I; "If you hurt her…."

BAM!

"Dude! What the hell!?" Puck yelled over the now settling of the locker room. "What's the problem? Why'd you push me?"

"If you hurt her, I will kill you." Finn grabbed Puck by the front of his shirt and brought him close as he

emphasized. "I. _Will_. Kill you!" and he dropped him. Puck snickered as he stumbled to his feet, leaning against the lockers for support. A smile as wide as the Grand Canyon spreading across his face, and Finn resisted the urge to knock the teeth right out of his smile. "What!?" he spat.

"Nothin'," Puck said, still snickering, "I just think it's kind of funny."

"What is?"

"That you think you can have them both. Quinn _and_ Rachel. But you can't. Not with Quinn being pregnant and all, you're too nice."

"You're right. I am."

"But you won't stop having feelings for her?" Finn looks down in shame and astonishment that _Puck_ can tell that he has feelings for Rachel. "You have to choose." His head snaps up, looking directly into Puck's eyes. A fire burning in his eyes, but it doesn't make Puck back down with his tail between his legs. He actually leans forward as if getting ready to pounce. "Make your choice, but until then, I won't stop. You can't have both." And Puck starts to walk off.

"Puck." He turns. "If you hurt her…"

"Yeah, yeah. I know you'll kill me. But don't worry Heathcliff," Finn's eyebrows knit. He didn't know Puck could read at a High School level, let alone read _that_ book.

"I'll tell her not to trust you."

"Good luck. If I don't get there first."

Let the games begin. Tomorrow.

*~*~*~*~*

Rachel Berry & Noah "Puck" Puckerman – Dialogue, number I; "_Well, this is ironic…_"

_Well, this is ironic. Usually it's me jumping out from behind lockers_. Rachel thought as she closed her locker and saw a pair of the most beautiful brown eyes ever looking down on her. Puck's red pleather jacket and plaid button up with a white beater underneath…. _Mmm… tasty_. It really made his pectoral muscles pop; thank god his chest is at eye level with her.

"Hey, Rach." He's never called her that before. It's always Rachel, or Berry, or one of assorted insults of the week made up by Quinn. Or just skips the introduction entirely and throws the slushie in her face. But never 'Rach'.

"Hi, Puck." Rachel's cheeks turn a light shade of pink as she tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. "What's up?"

"Nothin' much." He takes in her appearance of her classic 'Rachel Berry attire'. Argyle sweater and a pleated skirt, stockings and Mary Jane's. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to my house this weekend."

_Did I just die and go to heaven?_ She thought as her eyes got wide. "Uh– umm… why?" She sputters out.

"We could work on mash-up ideas. Or- I'm just sorta worried about that History test next week. You think you can help me study?"

She begins to affirm, but then she thinks of Finn. _Damn!_ "Umm… I'd like to, but I study with Finn on weekends." His face falls and she can't stand to see him like that. "But-" she adds quickly, and he perks up, "-one weekend won't kill him. Yeah. I'd really like that."

He smirks that coy smirk. The one where he sucks his lip into his mouth and cocks his head to the side. "Cool," he coos.

"I really liked your song. It was-" she paused trying to come up with an adjective that suited how beautiful it was without sounding so mushy it would drive him away, "-it was really good." _Lame._

"'Really good'?" He repeated playfully, "Is that the best you can come up with?"

"It was beautiful," she revised and immediately regretted her word choice. _Ah… mushy._

And yet he still smiled, not smirked, but smiled and said a genuine "thank you" before he spotted something over her shoulder, but she doesn't dare look away, because when she turns back, he could be gone. He looks back at her and gently takes her hand, "I'll pick you up tonight at eight." And he lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a chaste kiss on the back of her hand, her cheeks flaming a bright red at the sudden and unexpected gesture. _Finn's never done that for me._ And he walks away.

Her cheeks haven't even started to turn pink when from behind her she hears "Rachel!" Her skin gets hot as she turns around.

*~*~*~*~*

Finn Hudson & Rachel Berry – Dialogue, number I; "You can't trust him…"

Her cheeks haven't even started to turn pink when from behind her she hears "Rachel!" Her skin gets hot as she turns around.

_Uh-oh…._ "Finn!" she greets him courteously but he can see right through her fake smile. He knows exactly what she just did. "How are y-?"

But she doesn't get to finish because he cuts her off. "Did you just make a date with him?" His tone is chastising and condescending.

Rachel resists the urge to run away or even glance down at the floor in order to make her seem more professional and mature. "Not that it's any of your business, but yes I did.... By the way, I won't be able to help you study tonight." Rachel begins to turn but a strong hand stops her, pulling her flush against his chest. He didn't mean to pull her all the way to him, he just forgot how little and fragile she was, but he couldn't deny that they both hitched a breath when they made contact. And neither could she. He lets her go but she still lingers there for longer than needed.

"Don't." 'Don't.' One single word and he already has tears ready to be spilt over this one girl.

"Why? So that I can be broken hearted waiting for you? Not a chance." She turns, and again he stops her with his strong hand.

"Stop walking away!" He yells, maybe a little too loud. A few students' heads turn in curiosity about his forceful and blunt behavior. "Please. Just hear me out." She waits in silence for him to begin. "You can't trust him. All he wants is to get in your pants"

She snorts in displeasure. "You're ridicules. You're jealous and you're ridicules. You can't stand that someone else has feelings for me. And that I have feelings for him." _Oh, God!_

Finn is fuming. You can almost see steam coming out of his ears. He takes a breath before he speaks. "You have feelings for him?" He seethes.

"Yes." His eyes narrow, "No." Now he's just confused, "I don't know. Maybe. I'm pretty sure there's something there. I feel special when I'm around him."

"And I don't? Make you feel that way?"

She scoffs, "You mean when you kiss me, run away, and the next time I see you, you're all over Quinn? No, that doesn't make me feel special."

"You do realize that this is _Puck_! All he cares about is himself. He is using you!"

"Than tell me you have feelings for me." Silence. "Tell me that you love me and I will run into your arms. I swear, I will. I'll call it off with Puck and I'll be yours."

He hesitated. "I can't."

She sniveled. Not good, she can't cry in front of him. She can't cry in front of anybody. "Why not?"

One word from his mouth screwed everything up, "Quinn."

A meaty smack rang out through the hall. The intense burning pain in his left cheek was nothing he felt compared to the way he was feeling emotionally. The only thing he thought was _I've lost her._ When he looked up, before she did her usual 'Rachel Berry storm-out', she looked at him with teary eyes and said, "I'm not waiting." _I've lost her._

*~*~*~*~*

Quinn Fabray & Noah "Puck" Puckerman – Dialogue, number I; "_What is it with this girl!?_"

When Quinn spotted Puck her heart began to race and she felt a little nauseous, but for once it wasn't about the baby. He was just passing when she yelled out his name. "Puck!" And she ran up to him. "Hi, how are you."

"Fine." He just starts to walk away.

Quinn is a bit confused by this. He used to be hanging on her arms, down on his knees begging her for her acceptance. Now the roles are reversed. He just brushed her off. "Well, what are you doing this weekend?"

"Quinn," he stops in his tracks and she almost bumped into him from his abrupt stop. "What do you want?"

She rolls her eyes. She was trying to be subtle, but I guess she'll just cut to the chase. "Do you want to go out tonight?"

"What about Finn? You two _are_ still dating, right?"

"Yeah, but can't we _study_. I mean, I know you have that big History test next week." She looks at him with puppy dog-eyes, which should have gotten him, but….

"I can't. I'm already studying with someone else."

"What? Who?" _It better not be-_

"Rachel."

"Rachel!? Rachel!?!? Ru Paul? Man Hands!?"

He pauses in fury, trying to control his anger. "Rachel!" She's taken aback by his tone. "Her name is Rachel. Why can't you understand that?"

"Because it's Rachel! You used to throw slushies at her, now you're going on dates with her!"

"_A_ date. And who cares? You don't control my life, I can date whoever I want." He rolls his eyes and starts to walk away. "I gotta get to class." And then he's down the hall.

"Since when do you care about class!? What has she done to you?" She yells after him. _What is it about this girl? Why does every guy want to be with her!?_ And Quinn storms off to class.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Feedback! Or else... Really! Please, I'm asking you as a fellow author. Feedback?


	3. CHAPTER III

**I Guess I'll Settle for Second Best**

**(Or **_**Wuthering Heights**_**: The Next Generation)**

**(F/R/P/Q, F/R, R/P, P/Q, F/Q) (PG-13)**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

CHAPTER III:

*~*~*~*~*

Noah "Puck" Puckerman – Inner Monologue, number II; _Sweet Caroline_:

When I walked into Glee that afternoon the facial expressions were differing from person-to-person. The first group included Mercedes, Kurt, Artie, Tina, Matt and Mike, and Brittney who looked at me with nothing but respect for accepting my role as a soloist in Glee. In the second group were those who felt resentment and jealousy, i.e. Finn, Santana, and Quinn (probably for me choosing Rachel over her. Bi-polar bitch!). And in the third and final group was one person, and it was the sole person I have been waiting all day to see. When my eyes fell on her everyone else was gone. The knowing looks in the other's faces, some with a side of resentment and some with respect. All I saw was her. And the affection she held in her eyes. _My_ Sweet Caroline. In the very center of the group, there she was. It was like a movie moment. Her sitting in the center of the group as the others looked on at her glowing aura. If I were there alone I would have broken down in tears at her beauty.

All this started as a way to please my mom when she asked if I could date a Jewish girl. That night I had a dream that Rachel climbed up the wall outside my bedroom window in a flowing white gown and no shoes. When she slipped into my room a bright light shown behind her and wind blew towards her making her look like an angel sent from a Jewish heaven with a simple Star of David hanging from her neck. Right then I knew that it was a message from God. Rachel was a hot Jew and the Good Lord wanted me to get into her pants in order to please my mom. What I didn't know though, was that as soon as I put on the show of seduction she would make it backfire and turn the seduction unto me. "Unto me"? Do you see what she's doing to me!? She's making me be better. To impress her. But I want to impress her, not just to get into her pants, but to have a relationship with her! My God! I actually want to… be with her. To be _with_ her. And the fact that I don't care is what scares me the most.

So when I came into the room and sat down next to her, her bright smile shining for me and only me, is it any wonder _why_ my hand was shaking as I took hold of hers and held it. I cursed the gap in the chairs that was to big because it was big enough for only our hands to fit, when even if I was touching her – more that I already was touching her - I wouldn't be close enough to her. Stupid gap. Keeping me from my Sweet Caroline. My Angel.

*~*~*~*~*

Rachel Berry – Inner Monologue, number II; _These Moments_:

When I saw Puck appear in the doorway my secret, awaiting smile disappeared and was replaced by my famous thousand-watt smile. He scanned the crowd and when his eyes fell on me… I was numb. I felt nothing. Nothing except the intensity of God knows what feeling between us. I could tell that Santana and Quinn's scornful glares and Finn's jealous stare were drilling holes in my back, and usually I would care, but like I said, I was numb. I couldn't feel all that scorn and jealousy. Screw all of them. I don't give a crap! All I care about are his eyes. His warm and inviting milk chocolate fresh–from-the-oven brownie colored eyes. The strip of hair down the back of his head, either side shaved with light, but still discernable hairs peaking from his scalp. A light 5 o'clock shadow darkened the lower half of his face but he still looked beautiful, like a Greek statue that should be standing in a museum being gawked at by sex-starved cougars, his usual prey. He still looked beautiful, even in these ugly florescent lights that were created to only make people underneath them look ugly. B-E-A-U-Tiful!

He made my heart beat faster every step he took nearer to me. A new bead of sweat appeared on each of my hands each inch closer. And when he sat next to me and took my sweaty hand in his trembling one – was he really trembling for me? – I hoped he didn't notice the moisture. He didn't flinch, though. So he either didn't notice or didn't care because he felt the same way. Either/or, I still felt special when we turned our heads awaiting Mr. Schue's instruction. These moments like these, I would cherish. So much better than Finn!

*~*~*~*~*

Finn Hudson – Inner Monologue, number II; _Her Smile_:

Her smile. Rachel Berry (with a star, a _gold_ star) and her smile is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. Even more beautiful than Quinn when she glows from her pregnancy. Of course I'd never say that out loud. That bop on my arm that Mr. Schue gave me when Puck was singing to Rachel was painful. Not that he hit me hard. It just hurt. A lot. It wasn't painful physically, only emotionally. I thought that was the worst and most painful moment in my life. Then, earlier in the hall happened and it reset the _whole_ scale. I thought _that_ was the worst, but then, that afternoon at Glee, I saw him. And her. And _them_! _They were holding hands!!!_ Her smile. It's so bright, even when it's just that tiny smile she was wearing at the start of Glee. I wouldn't let myself think about _why_ she was smiling like that. It would hurt too much. All I know is when I was looking – No! _Staring_ - staring at her the entire time she was staring at the door, waiting for _him_, when I saw – No! _Felt_ – felt her smile brighten, I was praying that it was brightening for me. But then I saw… _him_. _Puck_! I saw the love, the affection. Pure and undiluted. I saw it in their eyes. _Both_ of their eyes. I saw it. I hated it. _I'm_ supposed to make her smile like that. Make her get that look in her eyes. Those things are for _me_! And _me only_!

So what if I'm still with Quinn? Can't I have feelings for Rachel on the side? I know, that sounds really, _really_ douchy. But I can't help it. I lo- I'm in lo- Rachel Berry (with a star, a _gold_ star), has me, Finn Hudson, falling in lo- Dammit! Why can't I just say it!? Love! Love! Love, love, love, loveloveloveloveLOVE! Who cares!? It's just a word! Right? _Right_? Humph… no. No, it's-it's more than just a word. It goes deeper than that. Much, _much_ deeper than that. So much deeper. It's— I don't know what the hell it is. Feeling, emotion. Those just seem too weak of words. Weak. Like I am. It's something stronger. And bigger. And _bolder_! It's— It's what I see in her eyes when she looks at me from across the chorus room. When she smiles at me when we sing together. It's what Quinn looks at her sonogram photo with after she gets a copy from her gyno-something-or-other. I haven't studied with Rachel lately, haven't spent much time with her at all really. Damn, I miss her. But she's too busy with her new _boyfriend_ to care about me. I'm nothing now. Two months ago I would have been grateful for the distraction, now I want to be the distraction from the distraction that's distracting her from me which distracts her from her schoolwork and definite stardom. What the hell did I just say? Was that even a sentence? See! I can't even form a proper sentence without her! I'm going crazy without her! Rachel. God, Rachel, please. _Please_! Why-why can't we just be together? Please! I-I don't care anymore. All I want is to be with you. Who cares what the others think. We can have a Romeo and Juliet type love. Forbidden, but still everlasting. We could elope. Skip town, or the country, I don't really give a damn so long as I get to be near you. With you. Why can't we just— Oh. Right. Quinn, and her _baby_. Stupid soon-to-be biological obligation. You know, sometimes I wish the baby wasn't even mine.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay, okay. I admidt, I got the timeline screwed up. The fan fic storyline is all twisted compared to the original ep because I began writing this before I saw the ep, I just based it off of the "Sweet Caroline" spoiler. Sorry.... Feedback?


	4. CHAPTER IV

**I Guess I'll Settle for Second Best**

**(Or **_**Wuthering Heights**_**: The Next Generation)**

**(F/R/P/Q, F/R, R/P, P/Q, F/Q) (PG-13)**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter IV

*~*~*~*~*

Ensemble – Dialogue, number I; "So, who wants to take us through it?"

"Hey guys!" Greeted Mr. Schue as he walked up to the group. And the group – well, Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Artie, Matt and Mike, and Brittney anyways, the others were to wrapped up in their own feelings, Rachel and Puck making mooneyes at each other, Quinn, Santana, and Finn glaring at them – greeted Mr. Schue back. "Okay, so I've chosen a song I want you guys to work on for the mash-up." Mr. Schue passed out the sheet music to the kids and they all studied it with inquiring expressions. There was silence in surprise at the music in front of them.

Then, Mercedes broke it. "'Bust A Move'! Yes! This song is old school." Mr. Schue smiles at her response.

"So," he inquires, "who wants to take us through it?" He looks at Puck. "Puck? How 'bout you?"

"Uh, no thanks Mr. S. I don't really groove on Young MC." Rachel snapped her head towards him.

"But you sang yesterday? Why can't you—?"

"Mr. Schue—" He put his hands up in a defensive position – which meant he broke contact with Rachel, "Yesterday was sort of a onetime thing. I just wanted to share something." He tried to slip his hand back into Rachel but she pulled away and put her hand in her lap, and stared at Mr. Schue. Finn smiled evilly at the lover's quarrel. _Damn_, thought Puck, _Gotta make it right. Tonight._

"Okay," Mr. Schue said, "Well, I guess I'll run you through it. Artie, bass please. Finn? Can you get the drums?" And when then steady beat started and Mr. Schue started to sing, no matter how hard she tried, Rachel couldn't feel as happy as she did when Puck walked into the room.

*~*~*~*~*

Noah "Puck" Puckerman & Rachel Berry – Dialogue, number II; "Do you want to make out?"

When Rachel started to sing into her hair brush staring into her mirror glancing at Puck behind her playing the guitar, Puck had to come up with a way to make her stop so she could see he still cared for her. "My hand is starting to hurt. Can we take a break?"

She turned around and leaned onto her dresser showing of her bare legs. _God! Could she get any hotter? Well, she probably could but I just don't seem to care about her being hotter._ "Okay," she said simply.

There was a short awkward silence and Puck glanced at her bed. It was like a hotel bed. Perfectly made up, hospital corners and the sheets and comforter tucked under the pillow. He got an idea. Not the best idea, but still…. "Do you wanna make out?" _Gee, could you be any blunter?_

She looked at him with surprise. _Well,_ she thought, _He did come over. But I'm mad at him for not taking the solo. But he's so sweet. But I like Finn. But I still have feelings for Puck as well. Umm...._ "Sure," she said hesitantly. _Oh God! What have I gotten myself into?_ Then they were on her bed. _Oh, but his eyes are so beautiful. And his lips… _They turned over and he smoothed the hair out of her face. _Ooh…Oh! And that tongue! Where did he learn that!? No, wait, I don't want to know. I just want him to keep doing it!_

_She's so great at this,_ Puck thought, _and there's no way she's had much experience. Oh God, but she's so good at it. I can see why Finn likes her so much. Dumb ass. I would give up Quinn any day for the goddess I hold in my arms right now._

Puck has rolled onto his back at this point. Nothing too serious, just some light grinding on her part. _This is nice, _thought Rachel, _Us. Together. Mmm… he tastes so good. Mmm… Finn…. Wait!_ She stopped and looked at the boy beneath her. Nope. Not Finn. _Oh God!_ And then he spoke.

"You okay, baby?"

_No!_ "I-I can't do this!" She jumped off of Puck.

_Damn. No, I need her back here._ "Why? We're a couple of good looking Jews." _Oh yeah. Real smooth. _"It's natural."

"I-I can't give myself to someone who isn't F—" _No, not Finn. I need an out...._ "brave enough to sing a solo." _That ought to do it. Very Rachel Berry-esque._ "If you don't have the guts to do that than how are you going to be bold enough to deal with the ups and downs of loving an admittedly high maintenance girl like me?"

A look of shock crossed Puck's face. He had to do something. "Are you questioning my badass-ness? Have you seen my guns!?" He began to roll up his sleeve to show her. That always got the cougars.

"No, I— I'm sorry but… You're arms are lovely but…" she stuttered as she reached out and rolled down his sleeve again. She didn't need any more distractions as is. "I just don't see us working out."

"But, Rachel, I—"

"You didn't even bother to try. You just refused. I'm sorry, Puck, but I don't see us together."

The truth was, yes, she did see them together, in fact she dreamed about it that night in a dance. She and Puck were waltzing, but the conflict was that she still saw herself with Finn as well. And so in her dream she was being pulled from side-to-side and twirled across a ballroom floor by two insanely hot guys, both loveable but in different ways. Oh man, did her life suck or what?

*~*~*~*~*

Finn Hudson & Rachel Berry – Dialogue, number II; "How far did you get?"

When Finn spotted her in the hall Monday morning, he nearly jumped out of his skin. He always had that reaction to Rachel Berry (with a star, a _gold_ star), though. At first, he thought it was just because she scared the crap out of him with her forthrightness, now, he's sure that it's something… nicer. But when he got closer to her he saw it. The mark on her neck. That little purple spot just starting to brown out, right above her collar bone.

When she was within his grasp he pulled her off to the side by a few lockers by her arm. "What?" She said in shock.

_She's shocked? I'm not the one with a hicky on her neck!_ "I need to talk to you."

"What do you want?" She punctuated every word.

"What's that?" She cocked her head to the side. 'That. On your neck."

She looked down and saw what he was talking about. How did she miss that the entire weekend? I mean sure she wore shirts and sweaters that covered it, but you'd think that she still would have noticed it. "What does it matter?" She begins to walk away but her stops her. "You know, I'm really getting tired of you manhandling me like this." She spat as she shook his hand off her arm.

"How far did you get?" He asks as if it's just a casual question.

"Excuse me!?"

"You and Puck. How far did you get? It had to be pretty far for you to get that hicky. How far, Rachel?" She tries to walk away and he grabs her again.

"Stop grabbing me!" She yells.

A stern "Hey!" sounds from down the hall. Finn looks away and Rachel uses the distraction as a way to get away, not caring who it was.

*~*~*~*~*

Finn Hudson & Noah "Puck" Puckerman – Dialogue, number II; "I know I have a reputation…"

He was just putting his guitar in the chorus room for Glee later in the afternoon when he came out he first saw her expression and then heard her distress in the yell she let out at Finn. _That's my girl…._ But then he wouldn't let go. _Not okay!_ "Hey!" It was stern and got Finn to look up and let Rachel make a dash for it. Puck lets her get away. He's sort of glad she does, that way Rachel won't have to see him knock Finn's teeth out if he gets out of line. He puts on an offensive position, ready to sock Finn if he has too; he puts his arms out in a questioning manner. "Dude, what the hell?"

"Nothing, man, we were just talking."

Finn tries to go after her, not that it would help much, she's probably half way to her second period class, but Puck puts his hand on the quarterback's chest to stop him. "Yeah, well it looked more like yelling. What the hell?" He repeats.

"So what? We were having an argument. What's the big d—?" Finn still tries to walk, but the bigger, and stronger of the two won't have it.

"The big deal," Puck grabs Finn by the collar and throws him softly back against the wall, "is that you don't touch a girl like that. _Ever_." Some students are starting to become interested in the battle in the making. They begin to stop and stare at the two football stars, ex best friends.

"Oh, and you're all about women's rights. That's real funny coming from a player like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means. You forget that we've been friends since elementary school, Puckerman. I know how you work. I know your game when it comes to girls. Don't try it on Rachel."

"_Rachel_ isn't just some girl. She's more than that. And I know I have a reputation, but I'm not like that anymore. Not since Rachel." The crowd has gotten bigger, and usually Puck would be grateful for the attention, but right now all he cares about is defending Rachel's honor.

"Right. So you're not just dating her because she's Jewish? Oh, yeah, I heard you talking to the guys in the locker room before you sang to her at Glee."

The whispers were starting, and Puck swears he saw a blonde Cheerio, probably Quinn, out of the corner of his eye. If Finn keeps talking like that he'll get dumped for sure. A hint of a smirk played on his lips at the thought, but then it was back to Rachel. "You're right at first, that's all I wanted her for, but now, it goes deeper than that."

"Right. It goes deeper." Finn made a bad move by moving closer to Puck's face, and fist. "Now you just want to get deeper into her pants."

WUMPH! And the entire student body that was in earshot heard, and some… err, most saw the punch Puck landed on Finn's jaw. Finn's heavy body fell to the ground in a thump as he was blinded by pain for a few seconds. Plus, Puck was right. Quinn was standing in the crowd, not for long, but long enough to hear Finn's last words and see the punch. She and Santana ran over to Finn and helped him up and to the nurse's office while Puck stormed off to class in the other direction.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Feedback? I think I'm going to have only one more chapter but have a **possible** sequel. Tell me what you think.


	5. CHAPTER V

**I Guess I'll Settle for Second Best**

**(Or **_**Wuthering Heights**_**: The Next Generation)**

**(F/R/P/Q, F/R, R/P, P/Q, F/Q) (PG-13)**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter V

*~*~*~*~*

Ensemble – Dialogue, number II; "_You are everything_":

When Rachel walked into the chorus room, she was surprised to see that she was last. Football practice was canceled due to Finn's… eh-hem, _injuries_, and Puck's bruised knuckles. Coach Tanaka wouldn't have an inebriated Quarterback and a furious Left Tackle messing up his practice, so he sent all the football players off to Glee early. Rachel noticed the light swelling on Finn's jaw and Puck rubbing his right hand clenching and unclenching it into a fist. She looked to Kurt with a questioning stare. He answered silently by looking from Puck-to-Finn-to-Puck and then punching his left palm with his right fist, then it all clicked for Rachel. Her expression went from shock, to disappointment, to an expression that can only be classified as 'Rachel Berry' as she stormed into the room and sat down between Artie and Tina, equal distance from both boys.

Mr. Schuester began to talk about how the mash-up project isn't turning out so well because everyone is so worried about the current slushy war raging in the halls and maybe they should scrap it, but then something unexpected happened. People in the room were even more surprised this time than they were the first time Puck offered to share a solo he had put together since he had turned down 'Bust A Move'. Mr. Schue inquired whether or not he would be okay to play guitar when his strumming hand is injured. Puck, however, refused to sit down, insisting that if his hand started to hurt he would stop playing but continue singing. "I don't plan on using my guitar the entire time anyways."

"Well, alright than. Let's hear it."

Before Puck could get all the way out of his seat Finn was objecting to the idea. "But Mr. Schue, he already had his chance. C'mon…." Finn whined.

"Finn, he's entitled to a second chance," he looked at Rachel as though it was directed at her about her and Puck, "just like everyone in this room." Finn let out a sigh of defeat and sat back as he watched Puck strap on his guitar and strike up the band.

_You're a falling star; you're the getaway car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say._

Rachel's eyebrows shot up. He was really singing to her? Again? For a second time?

And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby, don't pretend that you don't know it's true.  
Because you can see it when I look at you.

And in this crazy life and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

Puck spun the strap on his guitar and turned it around. His hand was starting to hurt and now was the perfect time to begin phase two of his plan. He walked right over to Rachel and took her hand lifting her to her feet. Her breath hitched as he began to dance a hybrid version of the waltz with her. The rest of the group gasped at his sincere and sweet gesture.(He leaned forward as if about to kiss her and the spun her away.)_  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do._

You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my every day.

And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

In the break he began spinning her across the floor.

_  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_(On his tempo change he lifted her up by the waist and spun her through the stanza.)_  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everythi-i-iiing. _(He put her down and never broke eye contact with her the entire decent.)_  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
__'Cause you're my everything.  
__Yeah, yeah  
_

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times

The rest of the group joined in on the last batch of 'La's.

_  
__So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

And to finish off the dance he dipped her low and held her for longer than needed, even after the applause died down.

Puck lifted her back up and hugged her. It was a very private moment, but he didn't give a damn about what they thought, especially not Finn. He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and whispered into it, "I'm sorry."

"I know." She said as she held him tighter. "I know, and I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have let you go." And she pulled back, looked into his eyes and kissed him. Then nothing mattered. Her foot popped, the Glee Club cheered (minus Finn, Quinn, and Santana, of course), and all was perfect in that very moment. They were no longer second best.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**FINÉ**

*~*~*

The song is "Everything" by Michael Bublè. I don't know if I want to make a sequel to this or not. It felt complete but there is still some stuff I regret not putting in there. I'd like to put in Finn finding out about Puck being the father of Quinn's baby, and that scene in the hallway where Puck gets slushy thrown in his face, The choosing between Football and Glee, and maybe even a more… eh-hem, more _intimate_ scene between Puck (or as Rachel would call him, Noah) and Rachel. Tell me what you think I should do.

Thanks,

Sigma

P.S. if anyone would be willing to make me a banner and/or a fan video to go along with the fic to post on my personal fic website, /sigmakutie, I would very much appreciate it. I'll give you full credit. And may I suggest, if you're willing to make a video, that you use the song "Everything". Much love and hugs!


End file.
